<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owltober 9th: Favorite Friendship by Maxrimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914681">Owltober 9th: Favorite Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus'>Maxrimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Amity talk, in a way they haven't in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owltober 9th: Favorite Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really like the idea of Willow and Amity's friendship. I always have a soft spot for childhood friends, and I can definitely see them being very supportive. I also just really like Willow's reserved but sassy personality that the fandom has headcanoned onto her. It's not unsupported in the canon but it's definitely an extrapolation I think. But whether it's canon or not, I just really like the dynamic that has evolved between the two in a lot of fics I've read, so I wanted to capture that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity was still nervous any time her and Willow were alone. They had made good progress, ever since the photo incident, but when they were alone things were still tense. Willow was too kind to be visibly mad at Amity anymore, but Amity knew that Willow wasn’t the happiest to have her in the group with her new friends. Amity knew Willow put up with her for Luz’s sake.</p><p>So it was a surprise when, knowing all of this, Willow was one of the first to show up at Blight Manor the day after the Grugby match. Well, she didn’t quite show up at the manor, she apparently had snuck in with the help of the twins, but even that was leagues beyond anything Amity had expected from her old friend at this point. The twins led Willow in then let the two of them be, for once not teasing Amity.</p><p>After a moment of stunned silence, Amity finally spoke. “Uh. H-hey Willow. Funny seeing you here.” Amity cringed, a confused smile plastered onto her face.</p><p>Willow laughed quietly, smiling genuinely back at Amity. She walked over and sat in the chair by Amity’s desk. “Well I’m first and foremost here to deliver your assignments.” She handed over a backpack full of textbooks along with a sheaf of papers, presumably her assignments. “Secondly, Luz didn’t want to cause you any extra trouble by showing up here. She knows she’s not the quietest person and she knows your parents wouldn’t be the biggest fan of her being here. So she sent this with me as well.” And Willow held out a letter. Amity took it, eyes curious. “And lastly. I was hoping we could just hang out a bit, if that’s ok with you?”</p><p>Amity looked up at Willow, shock in her eyes. “I- I mean yes of course we can. I would love to hang out with you Willow. I just. I thought you were still mad at me?”</p><p>Willow chuckled in that soft way she did. “I mean sure. The years of bullying aren’t entirely behind us. But you’re trying. You gave up the chance to go to Skara’s party. You told off Boscha. You helped me in the Grugby match, even though I know how you feel about Grugby.” Amity blushed in embarrassment, realizing Willow still knew her pretty well despite the years of separation. “You make Luz happy.” Amity blushed again, for a different reason. Willow smirked for a moment, not missing a beat. “And finally, you really were my best friend as a kid Amity. I have missed you all these years, and even if things are a little rocky, I really want to start rebuilding. Don’t you?”</p><p>Amity smiled warmly at Willow, both surprised and completely expecting the warm and understanding nature that is Willow Park. “Of course I do Willow. You know… I mean you saw it. You know I never wanted to stop being your friend. I’d do anything to make it up to you, to truly be your friend again.”</p><p>Willow smiled warmly for a second at the sentiment, before her face broke out into a mischievous smirk. She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Anything eh? Why don’t we start with you telling me all about your crush on Luz.”</p><p>Amity’s face went red as a tomato, and it was at that moment that she realized she was trapped. Literally. She couldn’t get off this bed, she was in a cast. She gulped hard, trying to form coherent thoughts. Willow laughed softly, obviously savoring the moment. “I. Willow. Luz. I don’t quite think I understand what you mean.”</p><p>Willow looked at her pointedly, then did an impression of her tone of voice. “She can be so stupid, which I love. She needs you right now, which is sweet.” Another smirk broke out on Willow’s face, quickly followed by laughter as Amity spluttered in response, something about her refuting those statements in the moment. Willow put a hand on Amity’s arm to calm her down. “Amity. You know I’m not like the twins. I’m sure they’re teasing you about this relentlessly. But this is clearly something you’ve been bottling up since at least Grom. If you really need someone to talk to about it, I’m here.”</p><p>Amity thought for a moment, appreciating the comfort Willow’s hand had on her, reminding her of the times in her childhood when her and Willow would comfort each other. Amity nodded. “Alright Willow. I really appreciate that. I suppose it has been bottled up for… A while.” Amity grins sheepishly, then slowly starts telling Willow everything. Amity didn’t realize how much she had missed this, having a real close friend that wouldn’t judge her and would listen. A friend that she could share her romantic struggles with. A friend that was kind and understanding. She missed Willow. She hoped that this wasn’t the last time her and Willow would spend hours talking like this, because as much as she loved Luz, there was something different about Willow. Something else that she needed. A confidant, and a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!</p><p>I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/<br/>From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>